


Devil's Rejects

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Past Abuse, Past Revealed, Past Violence, dynamic change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: It had been months since the Demons had become open with the other egos about what they are and everything had settled. The Office was relatively calm, and it's residents happy.That can never last can it.





	1. Devils own luck

“I’m just saying,” Anti mumbled as he followed after Dark, “That you should just let me go back to the Cabin and we resume this later.”

“And I’m just saying,” The monochrome being stressed, “That if I let you go now then you’ll never come back until I track you down again for next months meeting.” 

Anti rolled his eyes but didn’t even try and argue. They rounded the corner just in time to see the Jims speed towards the living room door. Bim followed behind them and grinned at the pair. 

“Oh hey Dark! Anti! You get the announcement on the new member?” 

“Obviously, Bimbo,” Anti groused, crossing his arms, “Darky won’t let me go home and won’t trust me not to run if out of his so he dragged me to meet the newbie.”

“Hey now,” Dark growled lightly, “I could toss you into the void until I’m done with our latest coworker if you’d prefer.”

“Try it you-”  

“Boss Jim, Monochrome Jim, Glitch Jim!” The four brothers chanted breaking up the argument. 

“There will be plenty of time for your schoolyard arguments later,” AJ said, earning a snort from RJ and Bim. 

“Instead let us proceed to the latest addition to our household!” WJ cut in, clapping his hands together happily. 

“Yeah! We can only report one story at a time!” came the teasing quip from RJ earned him 

Bim rolled his eyes, “Brats, just open the door.”

The Jims giggled but RJ did as requested.

The seven all freeze as their eyes land on the newest ego, feeling the presence they knew too well. Their forms flicker almost without them realizing it, changing Bim, Anti and the Jims into their demon forms, Dark, on the other hand, lost his ever-present red and blue glow, becoming monochrome. It’s not until the older egos paused, staring at the demons with wide eyes, did the newcomer turn his slit eyes towards the door. 

“Well, Well, Well,” The Devil purred, taking in their presence “Look who we have here. So this is where you seven disappeared to.” 

“Lord Lucifer,” Dark said, making Wilford freeze. If he wasn’t mistaken Dark sounded… scared, “What a surprise, I hadn’t thought you of all people would get pulled into this world.”

“The world works in mysterious ways, Durans. You of all people should know that” He hummed, tail flicking as he walked closer to the group. 

“Durans?” Google asked, the name foreign on his tongue, pausing briefly as he saw Dark flinch, “Is that an Abyssal phrase?”

“No,” Dark answered, “That was my original name before I was brought here.” 

“Your name has changed,” Devil asked with a raised brow. Dark gave a slight nod.

“Yes, sire. Since I’ve become an ego, I’ve gone by the name Dark.” 

The Devil’s pupil grew thin, fire flicking along his tail. The egos could do nothing but gape as the demons all but cowered in front of the newest Iplier. 

“HE is the leader you spoke so highly about?” The yellow-eyed man scoffed, looking nearly scandalized, “He is a basic Jinn, entirely ordinary. I was not aware how desperate this group was for leadership if he managed to become the ultimate authority to you.”

The silence that fell over the room as the egos shared a look. 

“Well,” Wilford broke in, smile wide as ever even as his eyes grew hard, “He is one of the oldest egos, and has the largest experience leading out of originals. It made sense to allow him to lead.” 

Devil sneered, “Either way, I can see there’s need for a serious overhaul of management here. I’ll see to it soon that this place is run as it’s meant to be.”

The demons part as he glided towards the door, holding their breath as he paused. 

“Timeus,” He said locking eyes with the stalk still game show host, “or whatever asinine name you’re going by now. As the highest ranked official present, You’ll lead me to my chambers and debrief me on what’s been happening here.”

Bim bowed deeply, “Of course, sire. Right, this way.” 

No one moved or spoke as the pair left and disappeared further into the house.

“What the hell was that?!” Doc asked, looking at the remaining six demons baffled. 

“Isn’t it obvious?,” spat AJ, making the room whip around to look at him, “That was Lucifer Morningstar or Satan. He was the leader of hell.”

WJ nodded, “How the fuck did he end up here? I thought we were rid of that stinking pit.”  

“Time out,” Bing threw up his hands, “Time out! Since when do you guys swear, or like get mad?!” 

The older twins just scowled. RJ spoke up, his voice much quieter then they had ever known him to be, the vemon burning through their brains, “If our highness is sticking around, I’d get used to us being…  colder,”

“We weren’t the bane of the crown for nothing,” CJ’s laugh was empty and cruel. The egos didn’t move to stop them as they fled the room. 

“I should go warn the Septics,” Anti said, electricity crackling across his skin, “and tell Virgil and Blank to stay the fuck away for the rest of forever.”

Dark sucked in a harsh breathe, “I hadn’t thought about them. Please tell me no one informed our lord of the Sanders or Blank.”

Dark sounded desperate, he never sounded desperate.

“We hadn’t gotten to them yet,” Wilford answered slowly, “Dark why-”

“As my possible last request as your leader,” DArk raised a hand to silence their cries, “I want you to never mention those two anywhere were Lord Satan might hear you. It’s for their own safety that he stays oblivious to their existence.”

“Dark, What is happening?” Wilford asked, voice soft and unslurred. The demon looked down, hands shaking

“I imagine based on Lord Satan’s reaction to the current state of the Office,” Dark’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat roughly, “That he will be making some changes around here. The first of which will most certainly striping me of my role as leader.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds out Satan has arrived, the other Sides don't quite understand what is wrong by this.

He hadn’t moved since he had gotten the phone call from Anti. His phone was still stuck to his ear, long have gone dark, but he couldn’t convince his hand to move, the static in his fingers stopping any signal from his brain from getting through. His chest was too tight as his heart pounded like it wanted to shatter all of his ribs. He wanted to run, needed to run before Lord Lucifer found him, but he couldn’t convince his body to move, not that he could find the door right now with how much the room was spin-

“-gil? Come on, focus on me.”

He jerked as the voice cut through his panic and forced himself to focus, finding Logan kneeling in front of him, concern knitting his eyebrows together. His hand was raised clicking slowly, like a metronome, and Virgil felt his breathing slowly relaxing into the same rhythm, in for 4, Hold for 7, Out for 8.

“Is touching okay, Virgil?” Logan asked after a second, not stopping his clicking. After a slight nod, a pair of arms wrapped around him pulling him closer. Patton…. He turned and burrowed into the fatherly side. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he could feel the three other sides just being there, silently supporting him.

“Why do you smell like lavender?” His voice was shaky but he could feel Patton relax at his tiny bit of improvement.

“Bim gave me some essential oil, says a little bit could help you calm down in an emergency. Thought I might give it a try. Did it help kiddo?”

“Use less next time,” He sighed, taking in another big whiff “Your guys’ scents calm me too.”

“Okay Virgil,” He chuckled lightly, “You want to talk about what set you off so bad?”

He stiffened up, but a large hand landing on his back and rubbing soft circles got him to relax again into the prince’s touch, still warm from what he had made in the kitchen.

“No need to speak until you feel like it, Virgil,” Logan commented. He shook his head.

“No… No,” He said, “I really do need to tell you, you guys need to know too.”

He could feel them share a look over his head.

“Tell us what, spooky scary?”

“About the new ego in the Ipliers. He’s Satan.”

“Oh come on, Captain,” Roman said, “I’m sure he’s not actually that bad.”

Virgil looked up his eyes solid marron as his breathing started speeding up again, “You don’t understand. He’s actually Satan as in the embodiment of the Devil. He was known as the Demon King in my last life, and he’s come back and now I screwed and I can’t-” He buried his head

back into Patton’s shoulder, trying to stop his shaking.

A heavy silence filled the room.  

“Is… how bad is this?” Logan asked lowly, “I mean, clearly your reaction shows us that this isn’t a pleasant man, but by what levels of evil should we be expecting?”

“Yeah, Mr. Crowley,” Roman said with a weak smile, “We talking about Sid Phillips and Captain Hook’s level, or is he more on Scar and Frollo’s level?”

“More Thanatos or Emperor Palpatine,” He mumbled into Patton’s sweater. Roman chuckled, but his voice was hollow and a tiny bit fearful.

“Throw out my Disney metaphor, why don’t you.”

“Technically Emperor Palpatine and Thanatos are Disney property now.”

“Shut up L,” Virgil complained pushing himself up again. Three pairs of concerned brown eyes stared back at him. Roman gave a small smile, offering some of the ‘Keep that chin up” coco he had made. He smiled down at the cup remembering the night he and the prince had worked to perfect a blend of flavors to soothe his frayed nerves. Even now he could smell the dark chocolate, orange, and blueberries, knowing he’d find a splash of cherry liquor mixed in as well. He didn’t hesitate to take a large slurp knowing Roman would have cooled it enough before handing it over like he always did.

“Are you alright, Virgil?” Logan asked.

“No, but I’m better than earlier so that’s good,” He grimaced before taking another sip, “I never did tell you guys what I did before getting here did I?”

“No, but you don’t ha-”

“No, if you guys are going to understand why all the demons are terrified of him, I should probably tell you what lead to me being here.”

“You don’t mean-” He cut off the prince, gripping the mug tightly.

“That I’m telling you my death story? Yeah, I am.”

They all stiffened, eyes widened.  None of them spoke of their last days before being sides, and none of them asked because there was no reason to, at least before now.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, “You guys need to know what he’s capable of, especially against me and Blank.”

“Why especially against the pair of you?”

“Because they aren’t the same breed of demon, Logic.”

The room jumped as Deceit made himself known by the stairs. Virgil gave a tired middle finger.

“Fuck off, Snake,” He hissed, “How long you’ve been here?”

“That was called for,” The snake rolled his eyes,  “who do you think didn’t get the others here since I know exactly what to do when you go comatose on us.”

“Yeah, thanks now leave,” He said earning a small huff from the snake.

“Yes, let’s get rid of the one person that understands where you came from and the dangers of the new ego, Brilliant plan,  ** _Oslqxus_**.”

“So what do you know of this Devil, Deceit,” Roman asked, cutting off the fight before it could start. He gave a small shrug even as his scales paled.

“Demons are the only race that feared that monster,” He answered, a shiver going up his spine, “the lower he viewed you the better you got treated.”

“But what does that have to do with Virgil,” Logan asked with a cocked head, ignoring Virgil’s mumbling and Patton’s unease stare, “Shouldn’t other demons be ranked higher than other species?”

Both Virgil and Deceit snorted.

“Not personal demons,” Virgil said, standing up on shaky legs, “Join the group, snake, if you refuse to leave. I don’t want anyone standing behind me when I explain this.”

The others didn’t argue as he perched himself on the coffee table, hunching over his half-filled cup. Roman gave a wave of his hands, and Virgil could feel the wall hit the side of the table, giving him plenty of room to escape if he felt the need to but not enough space for anyone to just appear behind him, and his cup filling up again. The anxious demon gave a small smile of thanks as the sides rearranged. Roman moving to the other side of Logan to put as much space between Deceit and Patton, even as the snake rested as far away from the others as he could on the couch.

“So to start with Blank and I are what are known as Personal demons…”

* * *

_“What’s the point?” Virgil mumbled as tears streaked down the cheeks of his young subject, the inkwell he just tipped over dripping down the table’s legs. Kaide, age 14, born to a wealthy family but abused by his older brothers for his small stature and high intellect and ignored by his parents as they had no need for three sons, an easy target._

_“I just need… I just…” Kaide rummaged through the chest, looking for another pot of ink._

_“You’re a failure, a waste of space, Dale sees it, Erion sees it, Mom sees it, Father sees it. The whole town sees it,” Virgil pushed, tone growing harsher, “Just stop trying. You’re never going to be good at anything useful. You can’t fight, You can’t trade, Your writing is atrocious. The only thing you are good at is crying and making girly pictures. You’re better off dead.”_

_“No, they’ll see,” the human countered making Virgil sigh. He walked over, knowing Kaide couldn’t hear his steps or see him, and placed his hand over his, lowering the ink pot slowly back to the confines of the chest._

_“No, they won’t. Because they only see what’s important, and that’s not you. You’re not worth seeing,”_

_“I’m not worth it,” Kaide repeated, just staying down, curling in on himself. Virgil moved away, cracking a bitter smile._

_He was supposed to stay, to make Kaide feel even worse but Virgil knew that once his breathing picked up this fast, he couldn’t make it much worse today. In fact, he knew he could slip out right now and no one would know for at least five hours. He had done this before, countless time in fact._

_So he teleported out of there, letting his form twist as he left. When he landed in the field he knew well by now he had changed, his skin had faded from greying purple to a healthy peach, his hair flattened from its messy wine color to a warm chestnut. His features were humane now, his clothes simple and not announcing his disgraceful nature to all that saw, and he felt lighter, more at ease than he ever had in his original skin._

_“Thomas is back!”_

_He looked up at Elijah’s scream as the rest of the small family popped out from around the house._

_“Tom-Tom!” The little violet-haired girl cheered from the bedroom window, “You’re back!”_

_“Hey ‘co,” He called back, “How’s my favorite girl doing?”_

_“Mom has me collecting all the clothes for washing, but it’s heavy!”_

_“It wouldn’t be if you made more than one trip like I told you too,” Mary called as she turned away to the vegetable garden._

_“It’s good to see you again, Thomas,” She greeted, the crows’ feet around her eyes growing deeper as she smiled at him. He smiled back._

_“It’s nice to see you too, Mrs. Eckleburg,” He said as he drew closer only to dodge the weed she threw at him._

_“How many times must I tell you to call me Mary, you cheeky brat?” She snapped with no real venom. Elijah just laughed reaching over to tousle Virgil’s hair, making the shorter man blush and push him off._

_The Eckleburgs had been here and accepting of him for the last four years. They had found him when he first stepped away from his job, after his charge ended their life, shifting into human form as he cried and cried. Elijah had found him, bringing him home and Mary and her husband, Charles, made the demon stay for dinner. The humans’ reaction to his mannerisms was confusing. He was a lowly being, not meant to smile or laugh, not meant to eat with those higher than him, and yet they looked at him with such heartbreak. Maybe it was because he looked human but the looks and kindness of these humans made something stir in him. He didn’t know why he went back, but he was greeted kindly each time until he was able to smile back._

_Before she could give him a list of chores like she always did, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and dragged Elijah down without a second thought._

_“Hey!” The teen yelped, “What are you-”_

_He didn’t even finish his thought a ball of black energy ball flew past, setting the roof of the house ablaze. Jericho screamed as she leaped out of the first-floor window, bolting towards them._

_“What in God’s name-” Mary cried as she grasped her daughter tight._

_“Sorry, Wrong direction,” a chilling voice announced. Virgil whimpered, pulling himself away from Elijah._

_“Thomas what are you- Jesus Christ!”_

_Virgil couldn’t blame him for screaming when he saw the wide set woman standing in on the path to the house. Her skin the color of the barley plants around them, her inky hair waving in a nonexistent wind. Her amber eyes were glowing like a cat’s over the small pink triangles on her cheeks and her tall straight jade horns looked sharp enough to kill._

_“So this is where you slipped away to Virgil,” She called walking closer, sickly green flames lighting on the path with each step she took._

_“Verena,” he whispered as he started to stand up. Elijah pulled him down._

_“Where are you going!” He hissed into his ear, “That’s a demon, she’ll kill you!”_

_“Nothing less than the worthless worm deserves for slacking off,” She replied, having heard the quiet words, “Now Virgil, stand up before you make me even angrier.”_

_“I’m sorry,” he said scampering to his feet. He wasn’t even surprised when he was blasted back through the walls of the house. He heard the family… his family scream._

_“Get rid of that hideous skin. You know the rules on shapeshifting, you worm. That’s another strike I’ll have to explain to Our Lord.”_

_“Rid of his skin?” Jericho asked, horrified, making Virgil flinch as he rose to his feet, looking at the humans for a second before letting his image flick back to that of a demon, shoulders hunched to try and hide his unnatural color under his cloak, but nothing could hide his tall horns from the prying eyes around him._

_“Thomas…” Mary breathed, he didn’t have the heart to look at any of them._

_“Oh, would you keep up,” Verena growled, “He’s not called Thomas, he’s not even human. He’s been playing you like fiddles this entire time.”_

_Virgil winced but said nothing, he couldn’t make this worse, not if he wanted the Eckleburgs to survive this encounter._

_“You’re so full of shit.”_

_No… Virgil flinched at the swear from the usually sweet Mary, she looked pissed as she continued her verbal attack at Verena, calling her out for thinking for a second that Virgil would never do something like that to them. Stop caring about me… or your family is…_

_Verena didn’t even flinch, simply lighting fire in her hands again, growing larger than before, “Silence,” she hissed sending it towards… towards…_

* * *

Virgil’s story screeched to a halt as his mug shattered in his hands. He looked down at the shards as they dig into his skin, streams of blood mixing with cocoa.

Roman and Logan was on their feet in an instance, summoned first aid kits already opened before Virgil even registered the tears dripping down his face. No one said anything as the pair cleaned up the mess and

“You can’t stop,” Deceit whispered, “We need to hear more.” The demon gave a snort.

“You’re telling the truth now, huh  ** _Niyk_**?”

“Virgil.”

“ _ **Shut up**_ ,” He snapped at Patton, voice echoing and eyes burning black, “I haven’t even gotten to the point of this yet. Just shut up and let me get past me watching Mary and Jericho burning alive!”

None moved to stop him as he took a calming breath and continued

* * *

_Elijah’s scream cut through Virgil’s head as the mother and daughter were reduced to ash. He wouldn’t let his stony mask fall, he couldn’t he was already in so much trouble, fear was turning him numb._

_“Thomas…. How could you just stand there?” He asked voice cracking, “You’d promise to keep us safe…”_

_Verena snorted, “Idiot boy. As if he could do anything even if he wanted to, he’s nothing more than just a mutt. Isn’t that right, Virgil?”_

_“Yes, Mistress,” He replied, looking at the ground to hid his anguish. Maybe just maybe if he played his part and did everything right, then she’s let Elijah go. Her eyes flitted over the human that was trembling before her._

_“Virgil,” She asked slowly, the tone sending ice into his bloodstream, “How would you kill this human?”_

_A test, he felt his chest tighten. She wanted to see how attached he was to the humans. See if he could still do his job… He had to tell the truth… She would know if he lied… But he couldn’t…_

_“Throw him into the river,” He answered without raising his eyes, “He never learned how to swim after his father drowned when he was 4.”_

_She was next to him before he could blink, “You wouldn’t be lying to me would you Virgil?”_

_“Never Mistress Verena,”_

_“Good.” She snapped his fingers and Elijah was gone. How he hoped she had actually sent him to the river, something Virgil had seen him play in regularly during the heat of summer, the same river Charles was almost certainly checking his traps in and would see his son be teleported to, He prayed that both would be safe, even as Verena’s claws dug into his arm, fire burning neat little holes through his cloak and onto his forearm._

_He didn’t look up from the ground as she teleported them back to hell, nor as she marched him from her personal manor all the way through the center of hell to the Morningstar Castle, or when she flung him down at the seat of the throne._

_“I brought him, my lord,”_

_“Very Good, Verena.”_

_The voice sent ice into Virgil’s veins but he refused to rise from the crumbled heap his manager had left him in. He could see cloven feet to his left, feeling the ice radiate from them as they glided closer._

_“Where, oh where did you find your little pet? How far did he wander?”_

_“He was in a human village, sire, with a human family.”_

_The hooves stopped next to his ear._

_“Was he now? And how did he act around these humans?”_

_“Vaguely distant, but they seemed to know him fairly well under the name Thomas.”_

_“And what came of these humans?”_

_“All three are dead, He suggested the method of death for the son.”_

_“Thank you, Verena. Would you be a darling and fetch the rest of your personal demons for me? Pull all of them out of the field and send them directly here to the throne room.”_

_“The Throne room, my sire?”_

_“Is there an echo in here?”_

_“No my lord, I’ll send them here at once.”_

_The door closed and there was scorching hot breath on his cheek._

_“Rise Virgil, or do you prefer Thomas now?”_

_The personal demon scampered to his feet, never raising his eyes from the floor, “No Lord Lucifer, I’m still Virgil.”_

_“Good,” came the purr as he felt claws trace lightly up his arm and neck, “Even you lowly mongrels deserve the dignity of being called by your proper name. Now tell me, Virgil, Why are you here?”_

_“I wandered too far away from my charge,”_

_“Is that all you did?” Satan asked with a raised brow, pulling Virgil’s head back by his hair, almost gentle, “Your mistress is claiming you did much more than that,”_

_The doors reopened, but Virgil didn’t move his eyes away from the Devil in front of him, even as he felt the others in his unit file into the throne room._

_“Dear Verena,  Virgil here claims his only crime he committed was wandering too far from his charge, what do you have to say about this claim?”_

_“He’s lying my Lord,” She replied voice icy cold, “I found him interacting with humans, being… friendly with them. Others saw him leave his post without informing me as well.”_

_“Oh?”_

_Virgil held himself back from flinching as the devil’s voice turned heated._

_“So you lied to me, Virgil?” He asked, “You left your post, you socialized with humans, and you LIED to the one being that holds your fate in his hands?”_

_The accused simply bit his tongue, trying desperately not to cry out as Satan’s hands tightened in his hair, strands snapping under the force as razor sharp claws dug into his scalp._

_The taller man raised his yellow eyes to the crowd, “Before me is a disgraced piece of filth, falling lower than any dared to fall before. You all are vermin in the grand empire I have created, and to see such a lowly creature make a mockery of this greatly saddens me.”_

_The gathered demons were silent as the Devil’s eyes slid back to Virgil, “Though you were one of the highest revered personal demons, had you been loyal for another fortnight we were discussing having you rewarded. Verena was almost proud to have one of her subjects be prompted, weren’t you dear?”_

_“Yes my lord,”_

_“See,” Satan hissed, “We were all so looking forward to having you do well, and you squander that away. Now you must be punished. Mitra, your blade please.”_

_“Which one sire?” The small yellow skin guard asked stepping forward from her place by the throne._

_“The dullest you have, but it must be strong. We wouldn’t want the punishment to be too painless after all, or Virgil will learn nothing.”_

_She pulled a short golden dagger from its sheath on her calf, presenting it to him and falling back into her place, sending a look of disgust at Virgil as she passed._

_Satan inspected it as he forced his victim to his knees, “Yes this shall do nicely. Fane, Njal, if you would be so kind?”_

_Thick hands landed on the personal demon’s shoulders each demon called holding an arm back, immobilizing him for the torment yet to come._

_His heart was pounding, fear burning through his veins. He did not like the look in his master’s eyes._

_“A demon that fell lower than any thought possible,” the King proclaimed, resting the blade lightly on his head, “Fitting that his punishment is the ultimate disgrace a demon can face.”_

_He couldn’t stop his eyes from flying open as the Devil gripped his … his left horn, raising the blade to strike at the base._

_“No, please-”_

_“Come now, Virgil. Begging Have a little bit of dignity,” He cooed sweetly as he brought down the blade hard._

_His anguished scream echoed off the stone walls as the sensitive bone splintered and creaked._

* * *

“I’m going to be sick,” Deceit hissed through clenched teeth, hands clenching his pant legs.

“Like you care,” Virgil bit out, trying his best to keep his breathing under control as he felt the pounding phantom pain starting on either side of his skull, his skin was rippling against the pressure of the memories. Deceit just glared, voice scarily calmed.

“ **Yes**  because you hating me is going to stop me from hating how you got mutilated for acting humane. This is **exactly** what I want to hear, you getting violated in the worst way a demon can. This is such a  **lovely**  thing to hear especially since I  **actually hate**  you!”

The demon just bared his fangs, fighting to keep his human disguise in place. Could the stupid snake shut up for five fucking seconds?

“He cut off your horn?” Patton choked out, cutting off the impending fight with tears in his eyes. Virgil shuttered as he took in the others, Logan was sickly pale and Roman appear to have stopped breathing as they looked at him.

“Horns…” He managed out under the weight of their stares, giving up on the fight and letting his true form show, missing horns feeling more glaringly obvious now that they  _knew_ , “He said he didn’t want me to be lopsided.”

“What…” Logan’s voice cracked before he cleared his voice and tried again, “How much does it hurt to have them… removed?”

“If he had shattered my pelvis, both legs and every bone in my feet then made me walk on them and work overtime I would have been in less pain then what he left me in by cutting off my horns off. “

“You died from the pain then?” Roman whispered, eyes miles away, lost in his own memories. Virgil could only shake his head.

“No… I lived from the removal in agonizing pain for four days until the stubs got infected and I died from that,” Virgil recounted dully, “They just dumped me back in my rooms and didn’t check on me afterward.”

Tears were streaming down his face now, and too everyone’s surprise Logan was the first one to wrap him into a hug.

“Thank you for trusting us,” The logical side whispered as the demon shook in his tight embrace, “I know it’s hard to remember these things and reopen the trauma.”

“He can’t know I’m here,” Virgil sobbed, “If he sees me he’ll kill me again, and again and again…”

“Shush, Azazel,” Roman whispered, running a hand down his back, fingers tracing up and down his spine, “We won’t let him know about you, we’ll keep you safe.” 

“Yeah Kiddo, we’ll protect you,” another pair of arms were added to the embrace

“ ** _Even if you don’t believe me, I will never let that monster get his blood-soaked hands anywhere near you again, Uqqg_** ,” Deceit hissed softly not moving from his place on the couch. 

Virgil just sobbed harder, feeling safe and not at the same time. 

* * *

“What are you going to do?” 

Dark didn’t look up from the piano keys even as he couldn’t convince his hands to move from where they were poised over the ivories. 

Wilford just frowned at his unmoving back, completely monochrome back. 

“It’s not like you to give up, Old friend,” He tried to tease, “Where’s the little spitfire that refuses to bow to anyone?” 

“I can’t win against Satan, Wil,” came the broken whisper, “If I were to stand against him I will lose and the Office will be worse on then if I let him make the changes he wishes to. I can do nothing… I’m powerless.” 

The pink haired man flinched, a powerless Dark… that wasn’t right. 

“Surely there’s some-”

“You don’t understand William,” Dark snarled, form suddenly snapping, cracking and twisting until it almost appeared to be three very different forms sitting on the bench, “ ** _He_**  was the one who placed me into Markiplier Manor,  ** _he’s_**  the one that stripped me of everything that made Durans and left the Creature that ruined your life, that destroyed the very essence of the Kim siblings until all that remained is…  _me_.” 

Wilford squeezed his eyes tight, not being able to look at the blue and red forms that didn’t quite match Dark’s form. The building around them rumbled almost sounding like a great being drawing a shocked gasp. 

“This Devil… does he really have this much power… this much sway now that he is an ego,” Wilford asked, as he forced his eyes open to see a single black and white form stroking the wall in a calming gesture. 

“I don’t know, Wil,” was the nearly silent whisper, “but I’m scared to find out… I’m scared, Wilford.” 

“As am I, Old friend,” Wilford intoned back, “As am I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rough chapter to write
> 
> Translations for the Abyssal used in the Chapter:
> 
> Oslqxus- Unclean, a crude term for Personal Demons.
> 
> Niyk- Worm, a derogatory term for Nagas.
> 
> Uqqg- Ally, because Virgil and Deceit aren’t friends but they do have a common enemy so they will put aside their differences for now.


End file.
